A game for revenge
by Babycassiopeianangel
Summary: (Called revenge for revenge before but the title didn't go so here is the new one.) Sasuke was a twisted person and loved being the manipulator well hinata was not going to be so easy especially after what he did to her plz read! Defiantly a sasuhina!
1. Chapter 1

_**MUST READ BEFORE**_

halo sorry if this story sounds familiar lol

I try to continues stories that are really good and the author stopped.

i mean from long ago this story was last updated in 2009 4 years ago so i wanted to update

if this story is yours please tell me!

i do not own any characters or the plot except for later into the story thank you

* * *

The woman was pale and looked frail standing up to the guard at the dungeon.

Shadows danced around and even if the cells up ahead were all empty except for one the woman came fully prepared for anything. Her travailing bag was slung over her shoulders and her sword was strapped neatly and conveniently by her side. Her pouch of Kunais was placed in the designated location. She had sharpened them right before coming down the never ending steps.

"Please let me in. I will only say this one more time."

The man looked her up and down. He couldn't see her face courtesy to the low hood but he could tell by her voice that she was female and fitted for combat. But in size it looked as if he could take her. However she was fully armed. He didn't understand why a woman like her needed to be equipped in such a manor.

"For the last time no." Then he looked at his ticking watch and sighed. This woman had already been here a good two hours. She didn't look like she wanted to give up.

"5 minutes." he stated deciding to give in.

"10" she stated flatly

"What?" he asked eyebrows shooting up

"You heard me. 5 is to short. 10." She talked in a short clipped manner now. It was almost like she lured him into her game of dealing and was now all business. Dealing so many good deals and ideas that he would have no choice but to let her have what she wanted. He smiled this could be to his advantage. It was almost lunch anyway.

"Alright since you insist... How about you take my whole lunch shift? 1 hour!"

she nodded curtly and snatched the keys.

"Oh how much fun you'll have!" he boomed. He strolled out. Whatever that woman was going to do with that prisoner he cared less. It was only one person. One man. They were probably going to be fine left alone for a few.

* * *

Hinata walked down the dark musty, and damp coordinators The keys from the guard jingled in her pocket. She didn't care about being heard. He knew she was there. He had been a marvelous shionbi. He could tell. She silently unlatched the door and walked in cautiously just in case he was sleeping. His body lay limp in the chains and she wanted to just throw the finishing blow and get over with the whole bloody job. No such luck. He shot his head up sharingan spinning madly. And then he smiled, quickly laughing harshly. "What brings the beautiful Hinata here?" he inquired in a husky voice. She grabbed her Kunai and tried to answer boldly.

"I-I... I came here for one reason... and you know why."

She mentally cursed. She promised not to studder or show any weakness.

His eyebrow quirked and he smirked.

"Really?"

It didn't sound like a question it sounded like a challenge.

"Well come at me... I suppose you want me for humm lets see... Oh how about burning Konoha? Ahh how about for killing the Ku-by jinjuraki?"

Hinata was at his throat in a flash her sharp kunai gleaming.

"Don't speak those names with dirty.." she never finished as he rudly interupted.

"My my the once delicate hands of a heiress are now ruff. What troubles you went through to rescue me from this dark hell."

Hinata didn't like his language. "Rescue" didn't settle right. She was here to kill him not rescue him.

**- Sudden flashback**-

She walked down in a purple kimono and Sasuke twirled her around laughing.

"Perhaps this will work." he chuckled

"Let's make it work.' she exclaimed and he hugged her.

She listened to his breath and quickening heartbeat.

**-end of flashback-**

She listed to his ragged and painful breaths. His dull heartbeat that was not alive but living.

He was right if she killed him know she would be rescuing him.

The minutes ticked by as they stayed like that. To close yet just far enough. She finally decided to take him with her. Let him experience light, the world, the love they could have shared if they let it work. Then she would kill him. Her goal will NEVER change.

"Ha... hahahaha!" Hinata laughed at the sheer enjoyment of the plan. She quickly yanked the shackles off the wall and started dragging Sasuke with her when suddenly she was slammed into a wall.

"I can see your hideous self... YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW YOUR PLAN? HUH YOU LITTLE DEVIL?!"

"I don't care! Cause sooner or later you'll fall into it. Even if you know. Know something is there you're blinded by what's here NOW!"

She roughly kissed him shoving her tongue into his dry mouth.

He shoved her away with so much force Hinata thought her breath was knocked right out of her.

"What do you think you're doing? Uzumaki?!" he yelled furious.

* * *

Thanks this whole chapter wasn't my idea the plot was, agian, another authors but i just wrote it in my words

sorry! R&R

Shiro


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This isn't a really popular story so i'm not sure if i should continue but i wanna try

So ENJOY NO FLAMING!

* * *

Sasuke had no choice. He couldn't kill her. He just couldn't bring himself to. He thought she trusted him to much. As soon as he stepped into her house she acted so normal. Like she didn't hate him or like she wasn't going to viciously steal his happiness... IF he could find any. He had nothing to be happy about anymore. Absolutely nothing. It was all gone. His family. The ones he loved taken. He was sleepy and decided to go to sleep early. He was alone for now and if she decided to walk in later and get the hell over with it and kill him he could care less. So he laid down on his bed and fluttered his eyes shut... alone

* * *

Hinata could hear the screaming even before she opened her door and cursed. It wasn't that she cared for him it was just that the only one allowed to kill him was HER! Just because she trusted him doesn't mean that she was nice to him. So she walked in and heard the yells coming from his room. Hinata remembered her purpose... She wanted Sasuke to fall in love, so she could hurt him. So if he was going to fall in love with somebody and they were erhm um doing something in their she didn't give a damn. But soon she figured out that there was no woman's yells just the horrified bloodcurdling of Sasuke.

Hinata walked in slowly and noticed he was asleep. The white bed sheets were stained with his sweat and his bed sheets were tangled around his feet. He was yelling. Sobbing. Mumbling words she couldn't make out. She gently shook him up as the tears trickled down his face and he shot up surprised For the first time Hinata saw the wild and broken look in Sasuke's eyes. Her heart fluttered for just a second. Then went cold again.

"You're loud." She shot and was about to walk out when a hand slid into hers.

"don't leave..." He whispered

Hinata hesitated then brushed his hand away and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Fine. Go to sleep then i'll leave."

Sasuke gulped and pulled her close to him. "Stay... like this... Please!"

His tears stained her shirt. The hug didn't mean anything to her. She was going to kill him. But Hinata was always a little soft even for her enemies

She smoothed her hands onto his back and rocked back and forth until he fell sound asleep. She laid him down and covered him with a blanket. As soon as she turned off the lights she promised herself never to let that situation fall on her again. She would never let that warm sticky feeling find it's way to her heart again. NEVER. But when the soft whimpers started sounding from his room she couldn't do it anymore. He was broken. He had lost everything just like her. Even if he was the reason she lost everything she felt like she should at least be there for him. Cause he was more broken then she was. Naruto promised her before he died that Hinata could be fixed. And Hinata still believes Naruto.

"I'll come back... I'll come back and fix you." Those last words. That last kiss. That last look from her husband, yes her HUSBAND kept her going. She could look forward because he promised. He promised to fix her. He was an angle and he was watching over her. Trying to fix her and one day... One day she would be fixed. But Sasuke? Sasuke was different he had nobody. His brother killed his whole family. Took everything and when he died with a smile on his face promising that there will be no next time. Sasuke crashed. He fell. Down into a odessy of darkness. Swirling and grabbing at his very being. He became a shell a lifeless shell. Not dead but not exactly alive. Living but almost as good as dead. And so as the whimpers progressed to screams of terror yelling for some being in his dark whirl pool to stop, to have mercy, to please let the ones he love live Hinata creept over to his room and shook him up. He looked tired, crushed and lost. His dark eyes so lifeless. So she crushed him in her arms. Because Naruto was fixing her, he was right next to her this second mending her heart. But Sasuke? Sasuke was alone. Completely and utterly alone. So she held him until he fell asleep and curled up right next to him. She listened closely for the lively beat of his heart but all she heard were dull painful thuds of someone who was already dying before her. Suddenly for that one night Hinata wanted to save him. Save him from his lonely death...

But when morning came and Sasuke was already gone she knew that thought was only a moment's weakness

He had killed them. He destroyed Konoha.

Yes she would not save him. Or if she did she would save hims so she could bring him down again because she wanted him so high he felt like he could fly into the sky then push him down into the pits of hell. Cause what fun would it be to let him die now? When he already wanted it, no when he was already heading towards his death... Yes she would make him pay.

She would get her revenge... For killing her friends, for hurting her home, for killing her clan, for burning down Konoha... And for her husband

She would kill Sasuke Uchiha because she was Hinata Uzumaki, wife of Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

I haven't updated in awhile because i had to come up with an interesting plot so enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha had never had any intensions of falling in love. Not even when his life was good and his brother was with him. Love was such a foreign word. It meant nothing to him. Now he couldn't say he never felt love before. His family loved him before they were slaughtered and he now knew that Itachi had loved him to. In fact the reason he was alive right now was because of that. But he wasn't sure he wanted to be alive at this moment. Hinata Hyuga the "supposed" shy girl was out to kill him. He wasn't sure this was love. It was a mixed feeling. Every time she walked in to wake him up during the nightmares he hugged her. He didn't know why but the thought of having a human close by helped. He always relived that night. The night when his parents were murdered. Every time he held her she sat there as still as a stone and her heartbeat wasn't heard. Her breath was latched to her throat and he knew she hated him. She loathed this position. No... It wasn't the position. She despised him every cell in her very being screamed for him to let go. Her skin was as cold and smooth as ice. Yes this defiantly wasn't love. She was merely an object to him. Just like a kid clinging to his teddy bear when lightning struck. Just like a child clutching his doll when nightmares about monsters and aliens came. This, this mixed feeling, was far from love. It was just a strange way of comfort a twisted way to use her. He knew she hated it yet it brought a satisfying amount of pleasure and comfort to hold her like that. Like he owned her. To feel her body tense and yell out to him. He was a twisted person. He watched her inner self struggle. Yea he used her. As an object like he owned her yes he was a very twisted person.

* * *

Hinata always had a soft heart. The saying once a villain always a villain didn't only apply to cold hearted people it could apply to people like Hinata, nice and soft hearted. No matter how hard she tried to just sit and listen to Sasuke dreaming about his clan massacre she couldn't. She always found herself walking in to wake him. She knew how dangerous pity could be. But she found herself doing just that. She looked at him and wondered how he survived the jail cell alone all those nights. With nobody to wake him. And when he did wake up the darkness would swallow him plunging him in a fall that would not end until morning came to remind him that he was rotting in a cell. Hinata shook her head escaping from the thoughts. She gave a soft nudge to his shoulder and he jolted awake. He pressed her against his body and she had to suppress her urge to scream. She didn't like how close they where or how Sasuke latched onto her like she was his. No she didn't like it at all in fact her whole being wanted to run away and hide where he could never touch her again. She hated him. Every working braincell yelled out at her telling her that he was dangerous. But the heat his body radiated was so damn hot. It was not like Naruto's warm and inviting. It was an intense and dangerous heat one at radiated off a mutt. So intense she found herself melting. His breath was tickling her skin.

"Stay like this" he whispered

Hinata had to suppress her shudders. She tried shoving him away but he held firm and his arms locked around her with so much force she thought she was going to snap. She could sense that something was wrong here. She shouldn't be listening to him. SHE was the one holding him captive yet it felt like he had total control over her. She tried to command him to let go but her voice was lost. She squirmed under his grip but he used all his power to get on top of her. She couldn't do anything. Her back felt the cold sheets and her eyes meet the dark onyx ones above her. Her hands were held tightly and her chest heaved up and down. She tried to kick but he prevented her to move at all. She closed her eyes waiting for the final blow. She knew that this had been dangerous. Letting him out of his chains was risky yet she had done him because she was to goddamn nice. She mentally cursed herself. She waited for him to attack. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and whimpered her captor had two brightly spinning sharingans.

"All these years and you still don't know?" He asked looking amused.

She wanted so much to slap that look right off his face but she was curious.

"Know what?!" She was surprised her voice came out solid and strong.

"Tsk tsk. You shouldn't have underestimated the rookie nine. Oh wait you weren't there. Yes you fled and left everyone to die."

"NO I DIDN'T!" Hinata cried

"Oh right what happened again? Refresh my memory will you?"

The tears threatened to spill as she remembered the night. Her throat chocked back sobs and angry screams.

A sharp sound of a kunai snapped Hinata back to reality as Sasuke held the weapon to her throat.

"I asked you to refresh my memory."

After a few gigantic breaths Hinata whispered in a barely audible cracking voice

"Neji..."

Sasuke smirked Hinata knew. He had known the answer all along. He just wanted to play with her. He was just a monster that craved to control someone. To tickle the prey then suddenly pounce on it.

"Oh that's right. I thought he was a genius. But i guess he becomes quite a fool when i comes to his Hinata-hime ne?"

"Don't you dare call Neji a fool!" Hinata yelled

"Oh but lets be honest his foolish behavior got him killed. He though he could actually save you? He's a scum who abandoned his friends and family so he could pick you up and run. He's a coward who abandoned everyone!"

"STOP! Neji saved me and even if he stayed whats the difference he would have been killed along with everyone!"

"What's the difference..." Sasuke mushed

"Well at least you wouldn't have to see him die right in front of you! Sugetsu said he put up a good fight. And he wouldn't even let you move a finger ne?"

It was true he had knocked her out as soon as sugetsu appeared. Hinata remembered holding a dying Neji and sobbing uncontrollably

FLASHBACK

"NEJI!"

Her tears dripped down her chin and fell with tiny plops.

The spring was gurgling and the night bugs chirped. It seemed so cruel. How could the night still live on as if nothing happened when her Neji-nii was dying.

"Somebody... Oh Kami-sama save neji."

Her tiny shoulders shook and her rib cage aced. She made sounds of a dying animal, as if her soul was getting sucked right out of her.

"Nobody can save him now." The enemy grinned a hint of amusement on his devilish features. "Well my jobs done. Was ordered not to kill the heir so see ya." With a puff of smoke he was gone. Hinata yelled. "NEJIIII!"

He smiled.

"Run... Hina"

That was his last breath. His last goodbye. She remembered when the attack started Naruto's promise to find her... Fix her... That was HIS last goodbye before he handed her over to Neji who took her sobbing and yelling.

END OF FLASHBACK

"W-w-why did you spare me?"

Sasuke's smirk quickly melted.

"Not only you." He muttered.

Then he jumped off of her.

"Get out"

She did as she was told rushing out and slamming the door. Catching her breath was hard. The tears left endless trails. Neji's warm face and Naruto's loving promise all crashed down on her as she screamed into her pillow as the fresh memories swelled within her eating her alive and swallowing her into a world of darkness.

"Not only me?" She rolled that sentence over and over in her head. What in hells name did sasuke mean by that...

* * *

Yea yea it was rushed again towards the end i really tried sorry!

Shiro


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry i didn't update in a while and sorry it was rushed!

Disclaimer: bleach, fairytail, naruto characters all characters are not mine!

shiroflame

* * *

It was amusing how she tried to avoid him as much as she could. She even refused to be in the same room as him. One day she finally spoke startling Sasuke.

"I'm going to the market. Do you need anything?"

Sasuke tapped his chin thoughtfully then he smirked.

"Tomatoes." He stated

"Eh?" She asked surprised with his answer

"You heard what i said. Fresh."

She nodded once before walking out.

* * *

She liked coming to the market contrary to all the people who wanted to stay home and read or people who trained all day and the few men who fished. The small fishing village she had settled in was a warm and inviting place with many festivals. It invited Hinata who was bloody and ragged with nowhere to go after the destruction of the village. She greeted the the spice seller and told him she had enough spice to last her for the week. She walked into the bakery first carefully picking up the bread and laughed at the boy's jokes. Natsu was a really nice kid and an excellent friend to joke with. His friends Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Wendy ran the bakery. She explored the different cakes Erza-san decorated and smiled. She was really good. She waved at the lot and walked out. She then visited Ishida-kuns vegetable shop. They had fresh veggies and she specifically asked for tomatoes. Ishida raised an eyebrow because she usually just asked for a bundle of what was fresh. She walked out hurriedly hoping he wouldn't notice how fidgety she was.

* * *

She fumbled with her keys before walking into her apartment. Sasuke was laying on the couch and looked like he had been waiting for her. She washed the tomatoes without a word and placed them on the table. He walked over and bit into one immediately. The juice dripped from his mouth and slid into his shirt. The white silk shirt she bought him was stained and started sticking to his chest by the time he was on his second tomato. His chin dripped with pinkish red juice and his lips moved up and down while chewing slowly favoring the taste. The tomato was bright red in his pale hands as he brought it up to his lips once again. After he swallowed and the tomato traveled down his neck he smirked.

"It's not nice to stare." He inquired lifting an eyebrow.

Hinata blushed a pinkish hue tainting her face.

"Well it's not nice to eat by yourself without sharing." Hinata was quite proud of the comeback.

He lifted a tomato "do you want it then?"

Hinata looked away.

"No."

He shrugged and bit into it. "Why ask?"

Hinata chose to ignore the statement and reached for a paper towel to clean him up with or else she might stare. She hated messy eater thats why she was staring and nothing else. She walked over to him and started cleaning his shirt and tapping the juice off his chin. He froze for a second before carefully swallowing. Then he smirked and like the twisted person he was he felt like playing with her. He grabbed her wrist and wiped the juice.

"Her let me help..." He purred

Hinata whimpered eyes wide in terror. Sasuke smirked in victory he had yet again tantalized Hinata.

She struggled to get her wrist free. He used his strength to shove her back against the counter and purred into her ear. "Now now i'm just being nice and cooperate while you clean." Hinata gulped and started letting him drag her hand around his chest she let out a squeak when he pulled off his shirt to clean his well toned stomach where the juice was sticky. She found herself comparing her hands on his well toned chest and in his soft firm hands. His skin wasn't exactly tan but darker then hers. Their hands fit almost perfectly and that scared her. His chest muscles flexed and un flexed his shoulders relaxing and tensing with every movement. His chest moved up and down.

"Like what you see?" He asked cocking his head to the side and growling into her ear

Hinata pulled away and ran into her room slamming the door behind her. Sasuke sniffled a laugh. Man she was easy to mess with easy to bend to his will. That's what he need somebody he can manipulate just like that. He was a tainted person evil never truly left. Nothing could truly make him recover to the way he was when he was little innocent and lively. Nothing but love. Love? It was just useless now. Manipulating people brought him pleasure. Seeing them struggle put an addictive tingling sensation in his back. This addiction was just to good to throw away.

* * *

Hinata once again pondered why she did that in the first place. She just shouldn't have talked to him that day. She should have just gone to the market without asking him about what she should get. She wished the stupid hormones wouldn't make her heart beat so fast at the close contact. She didn't like him. Liking him was stupid, hurtful and dangerous. Liking him would be betraying Naruto, her friends, family, Neji, and Konoha. The ones she swore to protect where already all gone and if she in the slightest chance had any positive feelings for Sasuke those would all vanish along with him. But even as she told herself this she had an uncomfortable feeling inside her. It was stirring inside her very body. It was thick and she couldn't say pleasant. It defiantly wasn't the feeling she got when she looked at Naruto but it wasn't pure hate either. The first time she saw Sasuke in the jail cell she wanted to dunk him in water with lightning and slit his throat after burning him then skinning him in that order. But now she wasn't sure. Back then she would have done that, because he was an animal. A cold heartless killer. But now she wasn't so sure. He seemed so human and his way of talking was so intoxicating. His sense of entertainment was twisted. But Hinata always believed in second chances. For everyone. So was it a sin if she forgave him? Would her husband and everyone she knew curse her for it? She didn't know... She looked at the calendar and the date that was circled in a bright red pen. The date Konoha and all that was important to her was taken. She curled up as the wind blew through the windows. The night seemed to cold and far to lonely. She couldn't forgive him. She wouldn't forgive him. After all under that human like mask was an animal.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes when a loud knocking was heard.

"HINATA! You promised to go dress shopping today for the festival tonight."

Hinata jumped up and ran to Sasuke in her tank top.

He was awake and looked like he just got out of the shower with his damp hair and he was buttoning his shirt. Hinata didn't have time to stare.

"Hide!" She hissed before locking his door and running to the front door. Sasuke blinked until he heard the strange voices. He smirked.

'So she ran in here. Like that..." He shrugged and kept dressing. He backed up to fix his hair but tripped over the sheets that he carelessly flung and hit his knee on the bedpost.

"SHIT!" He yelled and the startled voices stopped. The door was shook violently then stopped. Sasuke let out a breath it seemed Hinata's friends just walked away assuming they heard something imaginary. Of course that was not the case. Yukino reached into the far left drawer. She slid the key into the lock and swung the door open to reveal a shocked Sasuke with his shirt still unbuttoned. Her mouth fell into a giant O-shape and she just stood there as Sasuke slowly raised an eyebrow. Then Hinata's other friend rushed in. "Yukino what are you..." Her eyes bulged out. "HINATA HYUGA GET OVER HERE!" She screeched

Hinata ran to her friend now fully dressed and groaned. "Hinata!" Suddenly they squealed "We didn't know your boyfriend lived with you!" Sasuke couldn't help but let out a laugh the ridiculousness of the story was funny. And he looked at HINATA obviously mortified and decided he actually kinda liked the idea. He briskly walked over to her and waved his hand in her face "babe?" He asked and the girls squealed.

"Come with us to go shopping for the festival!" Sasuke looked at Hinata and raised his eyebrow as if saying 'you have no other excuse for why a man is in your house." Hinata wasn't dumb she knew she had to play along. She bit her lip in smothering anger and smiled glaring at him "Yea come with us Sasuke-kun" the girls fanned over how heroic the name sounded and how his toned chest showed perfectly with the blue button down shirt. Hinata blushed and walked out mumbling about her hair not being done.

* * *

The streets were busting with silk merchants selling all kinds of kimonos there where even make it yourself stands. The bakeries where lavishly decorated even the most famous one Fairy Tail had dozens of new cakes Erza and the others worked hard to make. Sasuke was pounded with things to carry for the woman. Hinata's friends, Yukino and Rukia, had dates to the festival but they kept glancing back at Sasuke. "Oh i bet you're going with Sasuke-kun!" They swooned Hinata looked back clearly not sure how to answer. "Yea. She is." He stated bluntly followed by the signature 'i win' smirk. Hinata gulped as they stopped at the hair ornament store. The girls spent a good half hour picking out stuff to match their outfits. Hinata didn't take too long. Just a simple purple, blue, and pink ornament was picked and purchased. When they finally got home Hinata had a kimono for the festival that was light turquoise blue with light baby pink and lavender flowers with stars and a purple obi while the others were a mess of pinks, greens, oranges, and all sorts of exotic shapes. Sasuke liked Hinatas taste simple yet elegant. He had a casual black yukata. The girls fussed for hours giggling and whispering about Kami knows what! He just slept until one of the girls came to let him know he had to dress or else they would be late. He got dressed, freshened up and ready in a blink and off they went. Rukia's date was a guy named Renji and Yukino was with a man named Sting. They were a mismatch of crazy colors and elaborate confusing shapes, Hinata looked so simple yet the purple brought out her eyes instantly. He hooked his arm around her waist and could instantly feel her tense. They were a few steps behind the others and sasuke whispered in a husky barely audible voice "Relax i got you." Hinata gulped clearly uncomfortable with the distance but Sasuke won she couldn't do anything. To Sasuke this was like a game. He just lifted a finger, changed his position, flexed his muscles and she would instantly respond.

When the eating and joking was over and the lanterns were lit everyone cramped into the streets and started dancing Sasuke was in the corner hiding in the shadows wanting to go unnoticed. He knew however that no matter how much he tried to make his presence unknown somebody would always know. Hinata would always feel him following her. Watching her, he could tell she was trying hard to ignore him and enjoy the night. But he would always be on the back of her mind. He liked that. He liked how he always occupied a part of her thoughts. Manipulating Hinata was like a drug to Sasuke. She danced around the lantern lit streets and Sasuke had to say she did look awfully pretty in the kimono. He never thought he would actually say that even in his head but it was true. When the people on the streets lessened and lessened and only a few people were left still laughing and waking from the sake Sasuke approached Hinata. "Had a nice time?" He asked gazing into her eyes. She tried to stare into his but looked down almost immediately. "Yes." She replied. "You should have danced." She whispered and Sasuke was barley able to catch it.

"What? Was my poor hinata-chan alone when all her friends were with their dates?" Hinata shook her head violently. " i- i was not!" She mumbled. She shook her head and started walking off. He grabbed her and spun her around smashing his thin lips onto her slightly parted ones. He glided his tongue in easily snaking his arm around her hips and holding her head, For some reason Hinata didn't respond. There wasn't a reaction but there wasn't a strong opposition either. When Sasuke finally broke away Hinata looked like she was going to cry. "Don't EVER! Do that again!" She hissed and walked towards the apartment Sasuke smirked happy with his score of the day, Sasuke:1 Hinata : 0 today as the same score as always. He was the GOD at manipulating people bending them to do his will and if they didn't bend they would snap. That was him using her to have his twisted entertainment. Not love.

Hinata frustratingly looked back at Sasuke and the permeant smirk stuck on his face. She had hated how his tongue felt so good and warm. "Stop it Hinata!" She yelled at herself quietly. Sasuke had caught up and cocked his head. "Talking to oneself is a weired habit." Hinata tried to out walk him but his long legs and graceful strides let him easily catch up. When they finally got home Hinata angrily jabbed a finger at him.

"You want to play this way?"

Sasuke put his hands up in a "i surrender" pose and asked "play what?"

"You! You-you! I know what you're trying to do! Well i'm not falling for it. I challange you." She crossed her hands in front of her chest. Sasuke was interested,for once. "What is this challenge?"

"I'll make you fall for me. Faster then i will fall for you. Whoever confesses first... Dies first." She stated. Sasuke Uchiha was at lost for words. Then slightly ever so slightly his tight lips bent upwards. Hinata cupped his face and kissed him roughly pulling his neck into her arms and hugging herself against his chest. Her tiny tongue slid over his bottom lip before recoiling as if mocking him. When she pulled away she smiled.

"One win one lost." She stated before walking away undoing her hair so it swayed all the way to her bedroom. Sasuke's eyes gleamed. This wasn't just a game. Life or death depended on who was willing to open their heart up faster and love more. Life was cruel to him. But at least he had a head start. He smirked he would get his revenge. Nobody won against a Uchiha especially Sasuke.

* * *

End! Sorry about the confusing parts... Reviews would help no flaming the couple though cause if you hate sasuhina then GTFO!

thanks

shrio


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i didn't update!

Also this is a confusing piece

**plz read this first:**

**in the first chapter Hinata had a flashback of Sasuke twirling her around and promising to make "THIS" work well that is mentioned plz don't be confused**

**also no flaming**

**reviews plz**

**and one thing this isn't really my best work i'm trying to polish my writing and i'm sorry for the rapid and random progression... Story is getting harder to write might have to discontinue... *sweat drop***

**enjoy Shrio**

* * *

Sasuke never liked going out in the morning but Hinata had been gone for a long time. She had promised to be back in an hour but she had not shone up. He kept telling himself that she would be okay. When it was 2 and a half hours since she left he went looking for her. He wouldn't have cared if it was a week ago. In fact he would have just walked right out of her apartment. Actually a week ago she wouldn't have left him alone in her apartment. But something had changed. The challenge changed something. Both of them wanted to prove that they were stronger. Not physical strength. Not quiet mental either. Sasuke didn't like the sound of the challenge but Hinata seemed so sure she would win that he had to prove her wrong. Sasuke had always believed he was the master manipulator but Hinata had proved that theory incorrect when she left him dumbfounded and confused on the streets the day of the festival. He wanted so bad to get back at her but for a week she did not make any signs to move on with the "game" and he was stuck investigating her waiting for the perfect time. He cursed as he rammed into a teenage girl as he ran through the street. "Sorry!" He shouted back at her and the girl grumbled something that sounded like "it's fine." Sasuke shook his head. Before he wouldn't have given the girl a second look. He guessed this was another influence Hinata had on him. He didn't like it much. He threw that thought away as he entered the poor part of the village. The smell of rotting trash and dirty unwashed flesh made him want to gag. He was getting tired and really wanted to leave this part of the village behind. Besides Hinata wasn't the type of girl to wander into dangerous dirty parts of town he thought to himself. He was about to turn around when he heard a muffled scream. He wasn't even sure if it was Hinata but out of instincts he bolted towards the sound. Running and sharply turning corners Sasuke got closer to the voice. He activated his sharingan just in case and advanced with a kunai hidden in his sleeve. The building up ahead looked old and run down. He heard the scream again and kicked the door open. He forgot that it was a good idea to spy the enemy. The scream sounded so tortured and hurt. He descended the dark damp stairs. He didn't like the smell of mold and rodents. He tried not to compare the decent with the one a year ago when he was sent to jail for wiping out Konoha. The years of nightmares accompanied by the looming dark was not a memory he wanted to go back to. He got to the bottom and sucked in his breath. The floor was littered with trash. Fabric, loot, and bodies. He swallowed trying to swat the images of his childhood out of his mind. He looked straight ahead where Hinata was tied and gaged. He ran towards her pulling the gag free. "Hinata!" He hissed. She looked up her eyes slowly focusing on his face. He smirked "thank god. It's a good thing i came looking for you." He smiled to show he wasn't going to hurt her. Her pupils widened and she shivered. Sasuke frowned. He wiped her cold sweat and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked gently. She opened her mouth then closed it. Sasuke cocked his eyebrows. "Is it because the sharingan?" He asked. When she didn't answer he deactivated them. "See? I won't hurt you." She opened her mouth and a shuttering gasp came out. Finally as if her mind and mouth were connected again Hinata shouted. "SASUKE BEHIND YOU!" Sasuke whipped around as a man came running at him with a long curved blade. His first instinct was to roll out of the way. But he quickly realized the man wouldn't stop in time and he would stab Hinata. Sasuke gripped Hinata and closed his eyes as the sharp rippling pain of a blade stabbed into him. Hinata screamed as he coughed up blood onto her purple shirt. Sasuke kicked his leg up to trip the man. He wrenched the blade out his left shoulder. The pain rippled down his spine but he clamped his mouth shut as he wrestled down the attacker. Hinata's scream was muffled by a hand and Sasuke looked up to see that another man had his knife pointed at her throat. "Don't move if you move i'll cut her throat." As if to prove that he would do it he applied pressure to the blade and a small red drop dripped down Her neck and between her cleavage. Sasuke gulped and put his hands up. The capture smirked and his muscled relaxed a bit. Sasuke checked his aim and with a flick of a wrist his kunai was in the captors heart. Hinata squealed in shock and Sasuke brought down the blade on the man he was on top of. There was a long silence and Sasuke confirmed at it was just him and Hinata in the cellar. He untied Hinata and she fell forward into his arms. He looked down to see crystal tears running down her face. He patted her tangled hair and breathed in her lavender smell that had been tainted by the smell of blood. "Are you okay now?" He asked. And she sniffled nodding. "Tha-thank you." She mumbled. He looked down on her and sighed. She really was thankful. "Lets talk at home." He picked her up and ran back home using shadows and alleyways to avoid questioning glances. When he got home he examined all the rooms being extra careful. He told Hinata to go shower as he went and got clean himself. Hinata was in his room when he stepped out she had picked out his cloths for him but waited with a first aid kit. He sat down without a word as she started cleansing the wound. He silently waited and when she stopped turned around to look at her. His eyebrows knitted together as she cried silently. "It-it's all my fault... You where hurt... You had to go down into a dark palace again... With-with bodies littered around..." Sasuke patted her shoulder awkwardly and tried a smile. "It's okay i was fine." He really was although it did remind him of his past he forgot all about it when he saw Hinata. "Yet..." She looked like she wanted to go on and Sasuke leaned in trying to listen. "I... I waited for you. Wishing you would come. It was so cold and scary. They stripped me down to nothing to check for weapons. I was a shinobi before but all that was too long ago... It was so embarrassing and frustrating." She sobbed. He cradled her and tried to stop her cries. He held her for a solid 20 minutes. "Shhh..." He smiled down at her "Well it looks like i made it on time... Now where's my kiss? The hero always gets a kiss-" Sasuke just finished as Hinata attacked his lips. She pressed herself so close to his body there was no space at all and her arms gripped around his neck tightly. Sasuke's eyes widened. Hinata angled her head and held his head with her hand. She moved to sit on his towel. His bare chest and her breast were only separated by a thin white silk top. She slid her wet tongue into his startled mouth running across his teeth. He noticed he asked for a trap. Her scent was so intoxicating. He wasn't kissing back yet. He flipped her onto his bed and chewed on her bottom lip wrestling with her tongue he forced his into her mouth. She moaned and a cat like hiss was not missed by his keen ears. He smirked. Forcing his hand onto her stomach rubbing up her body causing heat. She moaned again "Sasuke..." She gasped pressing her hands onto his chest. Hinata shout open her eyes and they both stopped suddenly. Sasuke got off of her and she sat up. For what seemed like hours both of them didn't move. "Erm i guess the hero got his kiss so he should go to bed." Hinata nodded and shuffled out closing the door behind her. Sasuke let out a long breath. He mentally cursed at himself for doing that. "Shit man what the hell?" He whispered to himself. He looked at the door. "God we fucked up." He thought as he turned off the lights. He felt her hands on his chest and heard her moans her voice calling his name even alone on his bed. It did bother him when her eyes looked confused after calling his name. She didn't want to. She wanted to call for Naruto. He knew that. From the very start he knew that. she kissed him so she could lose herself and lose all the scary memories of that day. she never loved him or liked him. But that disturbed him. He realized he couldn't hide it anymore. This wasn't just a game that she wanted to play. He wanted it too. He had been denying it to her... To himself because he didn't think it was true. He wanted to make her his. And only his. He didn't want Naruto to be in her thoughts, at all. He sighed it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hinata mentally cursed. She had only planned to give him a small kiss of gratitude a tiny peck. She just lost control. She traced her finger on her lips. She could still feel the firm hot lips on hers. She was so scared that she just let all her feelings out. But when his name left her lips the alarms in her head told her she was wrong. She was glad it ended there and they didn't go on. She shuddered. He was so intoxicating. He smelled of power and danger. "Well i'm not a virgin and i'm sure as hell he isn't so it's not as bad..." She smacked herself. "Hinata!" She whispered. "No no no no no no..." She plopped down on her bed looking at the ceiling. For some reason she didn't fear him anymore maybe it was because he took a blade for her or maybe because she had seem him semi-nude who knows. She turned over to the side. She grumbled and grabbed her pillow. She casually walked in and curled up in the empty half of the bed. He turned over and yawned, "What are you doing?" He asked startled. "You where at the dungeon right?" She asked randomly racking her brain for an excuse.

"What? Hinata what are you-" she interrupted. "Well your nightmares are going to be worst today..." She knew it was a lame excuse. In reality she just wanted to be closer. She had kept it to herself the whole time. But when she broke up with him she really was sorry. They went out. She had promised to make the relationship work as he twirled her around in her kimono but when her father strongly disapproved, when Sasuke had a hard time, and finally when Naruto asked her out she left him. She knew it was all her fault he turned on Konoha. He came back she went out with him and he forgot all about what konoha took from him. Then as the Hokage stole his girlfriend and the Hyuga clan refused him his bitterness came back. She had triggered it and now Konoha lay in ruins. Yet it was ironic because he left her alive. And now here they where. Sleeping back to back. She didn't know what she was doing but something inside her regretted choosing Naruto. Even if it was a tiny part of her it still nagged at her. She could picture his smirk as he turned now looking at her back. "Well if you insists." He chuckled his breath tickling her neck. "Goodnight" she yawned.

* * *

Hinata kept screaming but they wouldn't listen. She could't move at all. Her hands were bound tightly and Sasuke was painfully slow. Every time they stabbed him he would squeeze his eyes and yell her name. She wanted to yell and say that she was fine. That he should stop protecting her. His warm sticky blood was on her purple shirt. Fresh salty tears ran down her cheeks. The men where back asking who where the criminal. They where looking for him. She didn't know how they found her. She didn't want to tell them. The water and electric was back. She didn't budge, if they knew where he was they would kill him. And she was the only one who could kill him. No that wasn't right. She didn't want to kill him. She didn't want them to kill him. There he was again trying to protect her. The men are stabbing him. "SASUKE!" She screamed.

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sasuke... He was calling her. She shot up. He hugged her. "It's okay just a dream..." He looked into her eyes and smirked playfully. "I'm not the one with bad dreams." She looked at him for a long time and hugged him. "They where looking for you and it hurt and the water and the shock and and and..." She gulped for air and Sasuke shushed her with a finger on her lips. "Slowly." Hinata breathed in and out a few times to settle herself.

"They knew you broke out of jail and they were looking for you and they were asking me where-where you were. Then they soaked me and electrocuted me and it hurt but i couldn't tell them where you where and how did they know i was with you they scare me... And i couldn't tell them where you were because i love you there I said it i lost kill me i love you i don't know why. It's all my fault konoha is gone and your like this and i don't deserve to love you after i left but i do i love you i love you there kill me now. I know you want to." It took Sasuke a long time to wrap his brain around everything. The words had suddenly shot out of her mouth in rapped fire. But he finally understood. "They where after you because of me?" He asked Hinata sniffed. "It's not your fault. You loved Naruto so you chose him i would have destroyed konoha anyway." Hinata sighed. "I don't know if I loved him. I think... It was just a crush and- and i don't think Naruto loved me. All those promises he made to me. He had a look so distant. He loved Sakura. He knew i would chose him over you and then Sakura could have you. I was a idiot. And now i hurt all of them and Neji-nii and mostly... You." Sasuke softly lifted her chin. "I wouldn't kill you... Because you didn't hurt me. Not at all i got the revenge i wanted on Konoha. I love you." He softly pressed his lips onto hers. He didn't hungrily claim them. He softly cascaded them smiling into the tender kiss. Hinata sniffed. "How did this happen?" She asked. Her eyes looked confused and scared. Not really scared at him but the feeling inside of her. "I don t know myself but this time i promise it will work and we will get through everything together." Hinata nodded resting her head onto his chest. They laid there and Hinata finally spook. "3 days from now is the day everyone died." Sasuke thought for a moment and sadly looked at her. "I'm taking you somewhere pack a week's worth of stuff we leave tomorrow." Hinata nodded. And snuggled closer going to sleep. "Oh and Hinata?" He asked "humm?" She looked up at him. He smirked "i guess we both lost." Hinata giggled "so it seems"

* * *

Again sorry for the bad plot :( plz review

sorry for spelling grammar and Bad story line ahhhhh i need help! Thanks


End file.
